Squid Girl x Assassination Classroom
by WeirdoIsLonely
Summary: Ika Musume starts going to school and ends up in class 3-E. She's convinced that soon her whole class would bow before her in fear. But will that be? How would she feel about the assassination? Will she make friends? Will she fall in love?
1. chapter 1

Class 3-E. A class of the Kunugigaoka Junior High School; Koro Sensei rose from his desk most students noticed and gave him their attention. It was a "standard" day for the class 3-E. It was a Monday of all days, many students seemed groggy or had darkness around their eyes. Koro Sensei began to speak, "Today there will be a new student. Her name is Musume, Ika. Treat her nicely like how you should treat any new student. She may not be used to her new surroundings she never been to a school before but her intellect is exceptionally amazing."

There was chatter throughout the class all curious about the new student.

"Ms. Musume you may walk i-"

Bursting into the classroom came Ika Musume or as some known her as 'Squid Girl'.

She used her tentacles to boost herself onto the teacher's desk.

"Listen up you sucker fish!" The classroom grew silent gawking at the blue haired girl, "Bow before me as your INKvader… I am Squid Girl, emissary of the sea!"

Some students were shocked from her tentacles her tentacles weren't like Itona's nor Kayano's, they were shaped like arrows and twitched abnormally.

Koro Sensei was surprised yet furious that someone would dare jump onto his desk.

He beckoned at her with his tentacles to get down and get off his desk. She glanced at him unimpressed.

She jumped off the desk without her tentacles and immediately slammed her head onto the floor. Bolting up dusting herself off. She tried not to show signs of weakness by yelping in pain or crying she ignored the fact she fell and before started up again Koro Sensei told her red in anger to sit down at once. She pointed at of the student desk in the back of the room.

"Very well my fellow cephalopod I will sit down, but hear me now and obey… I will conquer this entire school from your grasp and this class shall bow before me. Mark. My. Words."

Ika sat down at the desk in the back that was empty. As she sat down she noticed students glancing at her.

"What the squid do you kelps think you're looking at?" she said trying to sound intimidating but came out more jokingly,

Some students murmured things like "what the hell is that thing, is it here to really conquer this school?" and "those were some terrible puns,".

 **Later on that day...**

Math class started shortly after. As expected Ika was at ease doing the work.

When it was time for gym the gym teacher kept looking at her but didn't speak once to her. Ika had no interest in the activities she could care less about learning about guns and how to correctly use knives. Because she felt all she needed were her tentacles.

During lunch she felt out of place no one talked to her yet.

"Hey. Are you really planning on killing all of us?" A girl with short green hair asked,

"Well of course I am! You think a squid like me would go gillin' around for nothing? After all you humans done I won't stand around and ignore for shellfish."

The girl store at her in confusion. A boy with blue hair walked next to the girl with green hair.

"Hello are you liking the school so far?" He asked,

"Well of course not. What school kind of school doesn't have a pool?"

Ika opened her lunch and it was just a container with nothing but shrimp.

"My name is Nagisa isn't yours Ika?"

"Ika? Call me Squid Girl emissary of the sea!"

"Okay… well did you know that we are suppose to plot to assassinate our teacher?" the green haired girl added,

"Assassinate? What the squid is that?"

"You don't know what that means? Well, it when you kill someone with surprise." Nagisa said,

"Kill someone… why would you? Why would you kill a cephalopod that never done wrong to you! What's up with you humans and murder? You kill those who help you. It's not like he's prey he's your teacher." Ika declared,

Ika without letting anyone else react tied up Nagisa and Kayano with her tentacles into the air.

"Mr. Koro Sensei these two humans are plotting to gill you!"

 **A/N:**

I know this is an odd crossover but I just thought it over and thought this would be great.

Please do tell me your thoughts if you haven't already read the Squid Girl manga and anime.


	2. I'm not Sure About this Tidal

Koro Sensei stood up in shock of Ika's sudden movement. Nagisa pulls out a knife and cuts off the tentacle gripping him.

"Want to dance you petty human!" Ika yelled but in disbelief that someone was able to cut her tentacle, she quickly tried to aim them all at him letting go of she point them all at Nagisa intimidatingly without any intention to impale or hurt him. Before he could slice them all Koro Sensei butted in.

"Ms. Musume!" He scolds,"you may be new but don't start trouble. I do not tolerate any violence unless it's targeted towards me."

"Towards you?" She asks,

"Yes. Your duty as a student is to assassinate me."

"Why the shell would I do that?"

"You be paid handsomely for killing me."

"Money… kill my own teacher for money… though you are my cephalopod relative I can't even think of harming you."

"If you kill me and you get the money you can use it for invading Earth… you'll be trusted by the government."

"That's quite a offer. But since you agree I will accept."

Ika lowered her tentacles and jumped on top of a desk.

"Hear that guppies that money is as good as mine!"

Some booed or most looked at her anxiously wondering what she was capable of.

The idea of killing when talking was easy but the action of it was the hard part for most. Especially a squid who never killed anyone except for lesser shrimps in the sea for food.

Ika had her mind set on the money but didn't have the will to attempt even the slightest bit.

When Ika went home she told Eiko all about school. Eiko didn't believe a word but scolded her not to attack her classmates.

I felt she shouldn't longer hesitate and attack. First randomly I rapidly aimed for the octopus's head but near missed.

"Wow. Your tentacles are pretty fast." One of the suckerfish said,

I glanced at him.

"Of course it's fast because squids are better than lame octopus."

"That explains your hat." He said,

"Listen here squid for brains, this is not a hat. This is apart of my body unlike that lame octopus's hat." I responded, why are humans so dumb like seagulls. It's like if they don't understand things they always have the make fun.

Luckily he didn't respond back. More I looked at him he had unusual hair. What kind of human and both blonde and brown hair? So odd. Especially the one with the red hair and green and blue... Oh wait I have blue hair.

School went by slowly. Slower than usual. Ika was bored. During gym she decided to participate.

Each student had a turn trying to take down the gym teacher.

"Lame humans." She muttered,

She used her tentacles and grabbed Karasuma into the air aiming her tentacles at his head.

"I win." She hollered pointing at all of the students.

She placed him down gently.

"Do you use your tentacles for everything? Can you fight without them?" Karasuma asks,

"Of course I can!" she says hotly,

Next thing you know she was sparring with Nagisa.

"Ready to get rekt." Ika sings,

First goes first Ika runs up to him before anything happens she trips on her own feet and gashed her head onto a sharp rock. Blood drip onto the ground. Ika never bled in her life.


End file.
